Some Like It Hot
"Some Like It Hot" is the first single by The Power Station, released from their debut album The Power Station by Capitol-EMI-Parlophone on 4 March 1985. About the song The song was performed by The Power Station, a group formed in 1985 by Robert Palmer, Andy Taylor, John Taylor and Tony Thompson. The group featured members of Duran Duran during a break in that band's schedule. This was the band's biggest hit, peaking at number six on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart. The song has featured on many compilation albums, and can also be found on Robert Palmer's greatest hits collection Addictions. It was performed live with Palmer only once, on Saturday Night Live, in 1985. On his 1986 world tour, Palmer often performed a re-worked version of the song during the show. Recordings of this tour (in support of Riptide) are scarce, but one such concert was radio-simulcast for the Westwood One Radio Networks and can be found as a bootleg. It was played live by the reunited The Power Station with Palmer in 1997, although John Taylor was absent. The song was performed by Duran Duran on ''The Strange Behaviour Tour'' in 1987, alongside Arcadia's "Election Day" as a mini "spin off band showcase" known as "Maximum Big Surprise" on various bootlegs. "Some Like It Hot" was featured in the 1985 movie National Lampoon's European Vacation, during the scene when Rusty daydreams he is a hotshot at a dance club. Music video The video was directed by Peter Heath and produced by Fred Potter. It features the transgender James Bond model Caroline Cossey (aka Tula). Tracklisting 7": Parlophone / R 6091 (UK) #"Some Like It Hot" - 3:45 #"The Heat Is On" - 3:20 12": Parlophone / 12 R 6091 (UK) #"Some Like It Hot And The Heat Is On" - 6:36 #"Some Like It Hot" - 3:45 #"The Heat Is On" - 3:20 *also released as a 12" picture disc (12RP 6091) Other appearances Albums: *''Live Cuts'' *''5.30.98'' *''Dance Into The Fire'' *''The Power Station (2 Disc Set)'' *''The Best of The Power Station'' *''The Finest Hour'' *''The Power Station: Dancing in the Street'' *''Live At The 1989 Leysin Festival'' *''Palermo 87'' *''Live At Birmingham '87'' *''Please Please Tell Me Now'' Films and TV: *''National Lampoon's European Vacation'' *''Family Guy: It's a Trap!'' Videos: *''The Power Station Video EP'' Cover versions In 2009, the band Chin Chin released a cover version on Definitive Jux Records. Personnel The Power Station are: *Robert Palmer - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Tony Thompson - drums Lyrics We want to multiply, are you gonna do it? I know you're qualified, are you gonna do it? Don't be so circumscribed, are you gonna do it? Just get yourself untied, are you gonna do it? Feel the heat, pushing you to decide Feel the heat, burning you up, ready or not Some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on Some feel the heat and decide that they can't go on Some like it hot, but you can't tell how hot 'til you try Some like it hot, so let's turn up the heat 'til we fry The girl is at your side, are you gonna do it? She wants to be your bride, are you gonna do it? She wants to multiply, are you gonna do it? I know you won't be satisfied until you do it Feel the heat, pushing you to decide Feel the heat, burning you up, ready or not Some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on Some feel the heat and decide that they can't go on Some like it hot, but you can't tell how hot 'til you try Some like it hot, so let's turn up the heat 'til we fry Feel the heat, pushing you to decide Feel the heat, burning you up, ready or not Some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on Some feel the heat and decide that they can't go on Some like it hot, but you can't tell how hot 'til you try Some like it hot, so let's turn up the heat 'til we fry Some like it hot, some like it hot Some like it hot, some like it hot Some like it hot, some like it hot Some like it hot, some like it hot See also *Discography 4: The Power Station *Duran Duran discography featuring The Power Station Category:Singles by related bands Category:Power Station singles Category:Power Station songs